iKON Family series
by RAEasr
Summary: "-HIATUS-Bagaimana jadinya jika para ayah-ayah iKON mengurus anak-anaknya tanpa sang istri? B.I, Bobby, Junhoe, bagaimanakah hari-hari mereka dengan anak-anaknya? Lalu kemanakah perginya Jinhwan, Donghyuk, dan Yunhyeong selaku istri dan ibu?" iKON BINHWAN-JUNHWE-JIDONG-CHANU-I.M-OC DLDR! RnR!
1. Chapter 1

**[iKON|All OTP]||iKON Familys|Prolog..[series]**

 **Tittle : iKON Familys - Prologue**

 **Author : Rae**

 **Genre : Family, MPREG, Yaoi, BoyXBoy, Romance, and Others**

 **Rated : T, G, K**

 **Cast : iKON's (my) OTP, iKON members, Monsta X's I.M, OC**

 **Length : Chaptered-Series**

 **Summary :** "Bagaimana jadinya jika para ayah-ayah iKON mengurus anak-anaknya tanpa sang istri? B.I, Bobby, Junhoe, bagaimanakah hari-hari mereka dengan anak-anaknya? Lalu kemanakah perginya Jinhwan, Donghyuk, dan Yunhyeong selaku istri dan ibu?

 **Author's Note :** Yoohooooo~~~~~~~ Saya suenangggggg pakee buangettttttt!^^...tahun 2015 adalah tahun ter-begitulah(?) dalam sejarah perK-POPan(?) saya. Sehun dapet part panjang di LMR, BTS yang sukses bikin tanda tanya besar lewat I NEED U sm Prologue, VIXX+BTOB comeback, Leo jadi sering senyum ^^, B.A.P sidang sm TS dan Luhan+Kris mediasi, GTD*nama grup saya* changed their members, Monsta X sama iKON debut, dan yang paling bikin bahagia adalah...B.A.P bakalan COMEBACK! Yeayyyyy\\(^^)/. Oke, ini terlalu panjang -_- ff ini adalah ff iKON pertama saya, dan langsung ngangkat unsur mpreg, hehe...ini sebagai ucapan selamat untuk lahirnya anak pak YG alias iKON. Ini ff terinspirasi akibat usulan temen sejawat saya yang tiba-tiba ngomong kayak di summary, jadilah ff ini lahir ^^. Btw, ini dibikin sambil dengerin Rythym Ta, aneh lagi kan -_-. Oke, cuap-cuap saya terlalu panjang, padahal ini masih prolog. Oke, silahkan menikmati ff abal-abal ini. Enjoy it and Review juseyo~~~

 **TYPO(s), YAOI, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, RnR PLEASE ^^**

.

.

.

 **Prologue#**

BRUK.

"Hiks...hiks...ummaaaaa~~!"

Jinhwan menaruh mangkuk yang dipegangnya dan berlari menuju namja kecil berambut coklat gelap yang tengah tengkurap diatas tanah. Berjongkok dan membantunya berdiri dan membersihkan debu disekitar pakaian sang putra.

"Cup..cup...sudah ne? Changkyun tidak boleh nangis, nanti Appa marah. Sudah ne?" Jinhwan menghapus air mata dipipi sang putra.

"Hiks...hiks...sakit umma...hiks..." Changkyun, bocah itu, masih saja menangis dan mengucek-ucek mata sipitnya. Hati Jinhwan ikut menangis melihat sang putra yang nampak kesakitan.

"Jinan umma, Changkyun kenapa?" Seorang yeoja kecil berambut hitam sepunggung dan seorang namja tembam mendatangi Jinhwan dan Changkyun.

"Ani, Changkyun hanya terjatuh tadi. Changkyun tidak apa-apa." Jinhwan tersenyum menatap dua orang bocah manis didepannya.

"Wae geurae?" seorang namja tampan tiba-tiba berdiri disamping Jinhwan.

"Hiks...appa~~" Changkyun merentangkan kedua lengannya yang disambut baik oleh namja tampan didepannya.

"I.M kenapa eoh?" tanya namja tampan yang dipanggil 'appa' tadi oleh Changkyun. Ia menepuk pelan punggung sang putra yang sesenggukan.

"Hiks...I.M tadi jatuh...hiks...sakit appa..."

"Eowh...cup-cup ne? Berhenti menangis sayang~, tidak malu dilihat Hyung dan Noona-mu eoh?"

Changkyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher namja tampan yang menggendongnya.

"Hanbin appa...apa Changkyun akan baik-baik saja?"

Hanbin, namja tampan yang tengah menggendong Changkyun itu menatap yeoja kecil dan namja kecil yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Ne, Changkyun baik-baik saja. Kalian tidak usah khawatir, ia hanya butuh beberapa 'obat penenang' kok'"

Jinhwan mendelik mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Hanbin. Beberapa obat penenang katanya? Uh, Jinhwan tau benar obat apa yang dimaksud ayah dari anaknya itu.

"Ja, sekarang Hyemi dan Chanu kembali ke Dongie umma dan Yunhyeong umma ne? Jinan umma dan Hanbin appa mau membeli obat dulu untuk Changkyun." Jinhwan mengusap bergantian surai beda warna dari dua bocah yang mengangguk paham akan perkataannya.

"Changkyun jangan menangis ya...nanti tidak bisa main lagi sama Chanu dan Noona."

Setelahnya, dua bocah beda jenis kelamin itu beranjak meninggalkan Jinhwan bersama Hanbin dan Changkyun.

"Hyung, I.M tadi kenapa?" Hanbin mulai bertanya. Ia masih setia menggendong Changkyun.

"Dia tersandung dan terjatuh. Ayo kita cari obat merah dan plester, aku yakin lututnya terluka." Jinhwan menarik lengan Hanbin yang menganggur dan menyeretnya menyusuri pertokoan kecil disekitar Hangang Park. Guna mencari obat untuk sang putra.

Setelah lima menit berkeliling, keluarga kecil itu akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan obat untuk Changkyun dan telah selesai mengobati luka pada lutut dan siku bocah 5 tahun itu.

"I.M mau es krim?" Hanbin menunjuk kedai eskrim yang terletak tak jauh dari mereka. I.M alias Changkyun mengikuti arah telunjuk sang ayah. Mata sipitnya berbinar.

"Ne. I.M mau eskrim yang badut appa. Tiga ne? Hyemi Noona satu dan Chanu Hyung juga satu." I.M tresenyum penuh semangat.

"Ne, ne...appa akan belikan untuk semuanya." Hanbin dengan Changkyun yang masih digendongannya berjalan menuju kedai eskrim itu. Dan Jinhwan hanya menghela nafas, memilih mengikuti kemauan dua orang dengan rupa hampir sama itu.

.

.

.

. **Prologue#**

.

.

.

"I.M bagaimana hyung? Ia tidak terluka parah kan?" Pertanyaan Yunhyeong lah yang menjadi penyambut kembalinya Hanbin dan Jinhwan ketempat mereka berkumpul.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit luka pada lutut dan sikunya." Jinhwan mendudukkan pantatnya pada karpet dan merentangkan kedua lengannya pada Hanbin. Berniat mengambil alih Changkyun.

"Umma, Yunhyeong umma, Chanu hyung dan Hyemi noona dimana? Changkyun punya eskrim untuk mereka."

Yunhyeong mengusap sayang surai coklat Changkyun. Bocah ini begitu menggemaskan seperti ibunya, pikirnya.

"Mereka sedang bermain dengan June appa dan Bobby appa. I.M ingin main juga?" Pertanyaan Yunhyeong dijawab anggukan antusias oleh Changkyun.

"Baiklah. I.M pergi menyusul Hyemi noona dan Chanu hyung dengan appa ne?" Hanbin membantu anaknya berdiri dan menggandeng lengannya menuju tempat dimana dua ayah muda tengah bermain dengan buah hati masing-masing.

"Hati-hati Han! Changkyun baru saja terjatuh!" Jinhwan hanya bisa memandang cemas suami dan anaknya yang hanya melambaikan tangan mereka guna memastikan mereka akan mematuhi ucapannya.

"Huft...inilah yang membuatku tidak tega meninggalkan Chanu dengan Junhoe, hyung..." Yunhyeong memandang lesu anak dan suaminya disana.

"Chanu masih kecil dan dia sangat aktif. Dan kau tahu sendiri kan hyung, si raksasa itu seperti apa?" Yunhyeong berucap dengan wajah sedikit terlipat mengingat bagaimana sifat suaminya.

"Kadang aku benar-benar ingin memukul kepalanya saking tidak pekanya ia!"

Perkataan Yunhyeong barusan sukses membuat Jinhwan tertawa kecil. Ia tahu benar kehidupan rumah tangga adik kelasnya dan adik kelas Hanbin itu. Song Yunhyeong yang sangat cerewet dipadukan dengan seorang Goo Junhoe yang minim ekspresi dan acuh pada sekitarnya. Kalian sendiri pasti juga bisa membayangkan bagaiman jadinya kan?

"Hah! Aku harus apa Hyung untuk memastikan Chanwoo-ku aman bersama orang sialan yang sayangnya adalah bapakknya itu?" Yunhyeong mengusap kasar wajahnya. Ia benar-benar bingung dan frustasi saat ini.

"Hm..." Jinhwan terlihat berpikir.

"Apa iya kita harus menitipkan Chanu pada Bobby?" Dan usulan Jinhwan barusan menimbulkan tatapan malas dari seorang Song Yunhyeong.

"Hyung tau kan, Hyemi itu benar-benar hyper...mana mungkin Bobby mengasuh dua anak hyper sekaligus? Aku yakin Donghyuk tidak akan rela."

Jinhwan kembali tertawa, kali ini lebih keras.

"Oke, sepertinya kau memang harus membiarkan Chanu dengan ayahnya untuk masalah kali ini. Hahahaha..." Kalimat Jinhwan barusan sukses membuatnya dilempar kentang goreng oleh Yunhyeong.

"Hah...mendengarmu mengkhawatirkan Chanu yang akan berdua saja dengan Junhoe, membuatku juga memikirkan Changkyun. Bagaimana jadinya mereka berdua saat kutinggal nanti ya?" Jinhwan memandang tiga orang namja dewasa dan tiga anak kecil dengan tinggi yang hampir sama disana.

Yunhyeong mengikuti arah pandang Jinhwan, "Setidaknya Hanbin masih bisa mengusrus I.M dengan baik, hyung. Tidak seperti June..." Yunhyeong terlihat sangat cemas akan nasib anaknya nanti.

"Kurasa yah...begitulah... Eung- ngomong-ngomong dimana Donghyuk? Sejak aku kembali tadi, ia belum juga muncul." Jinhwan mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok cantik sang adik sepupu.

"Donghyuk pergi ke toko aksesoris untuk membelikan Hyemi bandana baru. Katanya itu untuk merayu anaknya agar mau ia tinggal berdua dengan ayahnya besok."

Mulut Jinhwan membulat paham mendengar jawaban Yunhyeong.

"Kurasa...Donghyuk yang paling beruntung di antara kita, Yunhyeong-ah.." Jinhwan menatap Yunhyeong yang juga balas menatapnya. Keduanya sama-sama berpikir bagaimana hidup anak-anak mereka tanpa ibu mereka untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Hanya bersama ayah masing-masing saja. Bagaimana ya?

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Yoohooooo~~~ Prologue nya selesai. Chapt.1 juga udah selesei, tinggal aplut, hehe..^^. Sudahlah, saya tidak akan ngomong apa-apa lagi, soalnya udah dijelasin di A.N diatas tadi. Baiklah, terimaksih buat yang sudah baca, *kasih dedek Chanu*. See you next chapter~~ *bow bareng iKON*, RnR please~~~

Gamsa~~~~ 3

Rae#


	2. Chapter 2 : Chapter 1

**[iKON|All OTP]||iKON Familys|[series] Chapter 1**

 **Tittle : iKON Familys – Chapt.1**

 **Author : Rae**

 **Genre : Family, MPREG, Yaoi, BoyXBoy, Romance, and Others**

 **Rated : T, G, K**

 **Cast : iKON's (my) OTP, iKON members, Monsta X's I.M, OC**

 **Length : Chaptered-Series**

 **Summary :** "Bagaimana jadinya jika para ayah-ayah iKON mengurus anak-anaknya tanpa sang istri? B.I, Bobby, Junhoe, bagaimanakah hari-hari mereka dengan anak-anaknya? Lalu kemanakah perginya Jinhwan, Donghyuk, dan Yunhyeong selaku istri dan ibu?

 **Author's Note :** Yoohooooo~~~~~~~ Saya suenangggggg pakee buangettttttt!^^...tahun 2015 adalah tahun ter-begitulah(?) dalam sejarah perK-POPan(?) saya. Sehun dapet part panjang di LMR, BTS yang sukses bikin tanda tanya besar lewat I NEED U sm Prologue, VIXX+BTOB comeback, Leo jadi sering senyum ^^, B.A.P sidang sm TS dan Luhan+Kris mediasi, GTD*nama grup saya* changed their members, Monsta X sama iKON debut, dan yang paling bikin bahagia adalah...B.A.P bakalan COMEBACK! Yeayyyyy\\(^^)/. Oke, ini terlalu panjang -_- ff ini adalah ff iKON pertama saya, dan langsung ngangkat unsur mpreg, hehe...ini sebagai ucapan selamat untuk lahirnya anak pak YG alias iKON. Ini ff terinspirasi akibat usulan temen sejawat saya yang tiba-tiba ngomong kayak di summary, jadilah ff ini lahir ^^. Btw, ini dibikin sambil dengerin Rythym Ta, aneh lagi kan -_-. Oke, cuap-cuap saya terlalu panjang, padahal ini masih prolog. Oke, silahkan menikmati ff abal-abal ini. Enjoy it and Review juseyo~~~

 **TYPO(s), YAOI, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, RnR PLEASE ^^**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hanbin sedang menemani Jinhwan berkeliling supermarket dengan Changkyun yang tertidur pulas digendongannya. Mereka baru saja pulang dari acara piknik bersama dan Jinhwan langsung menyeretnya ke supermarket.

"Hyung, jangan banyak-banyak belanjanya. Aku akan belanja lagi nanti kalau persediannya habis." Keluh Hanbin. Jujur saja, ia lelah dan bahunya terasa pegal. Ia menggendong beban 27 kilogram pada bahunya.

Jinhwan berdecak malas.

"Sini, biar aku yang menggendong Changkyun. Kau dorong trolly nya, aku akan menginterupsi."

Hanbin menyerahkan Changkyun pada Jinhwan. Bocah lima tahun itu sedikit menggeliat sebelum kembali anteng dalam tidurnya.

Hanbin mendorong trolly nya menuju rak makanan instan. "Beli ramen apa tidak hyung?"

"Tidak, beli beberapa roti tawar saja nanti."

Hanbin mengangguk dan kembali mejalankan trolly nya mengelilingi supermarket sesuai dengan apa yang Jinhwan perintahkan.

Ugh, ia jadi tambah capek. Tau seperti ini mending ia menunggu di mobil sampai istri mungilnya itu selesai berbelanja.

Kini keluarga kecil Kim Hanbin itu tengah dalam perjalanan pulang setelah menghabiskan satu setengah jam untuk berkeliling di supermarket.

Hanbin melirik Changkyun yang masih tertidur pulas di pangkuan Jinhwan.

"Jam berapa besok berangkatnya?"

Jinhwan mendongak menatap Hanbin. "Jam delapan mungkin...tergantung Ny. Goo dan "

Hanbin mendengus, "Kau juga , Jinannie -_-"

"Hahaha...maksudku Donghyukie, Han.."

"Oke, tak masalah. Tapi bukankah jam delapan anak-anak sudah bangun semua?" Hanbin kembali melirik putranya. Mengingat jika anaknya adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak anak yang seperti ia sebutkan diatas. Chankyun bangun tidur pukul tujuh jika ingin tahu.

"Kurasa membiarkan anak-anak melihat keberangkatan kita adalah hal yang tepat, Han." Jinhwan menatap lembut putranya.

"Tapi tidak untukmu sayang...kau akan menjadi berat untuk berangkat saat melihat I.M menangis besok."

Yah, dalam hati Jinhwan membenarkan ucapan Hanbin. Ia bahkan tidak yakin akan benar-benar berangkat besok jika ia melihat air mata putranya.

Keadaan mobil hening setelahnya. Hanbin fokus menyetir dan Jinhwan yang sibuk mengusapi surai coklat anaknya, sesekali mengecupnya pelan.

"Han,"

"Hmm...wae?"

"Kau bisa menjaga Changkyun dengan baik kan?" Nada suara Jinhwan terlihat sangsi akan kenyataan Hanbin yang sudah berjanji mejaga anaknya saat ia pergi nanti.

Hanbin menoleh sekilas, "Kenapa kau masih saja meragukanku hyung~~" Oke, sepertinya Kim Hanbin merengek.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan aku ini ayah yang baik. Jadi aku akan menjaga I.M dengan sepenuh hati, dan dengan baik tentunya."

"Yah...aku percaya...hanya saja...masih tersisa keraguanku padamu..."

Penyataan Jinhwan dijawab oleh erangan frustasi Hanbin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Junhoe sedang berdiri mengamati sang istri yang sibuk memasukkan beberapa potong baju kedalam almari kecil di kamar anaknya. Ia sudah berdiri sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, dan tampaknya Yunhyeong tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

"Ehemm!"

Yunhyeong terlonjak kaget dan menoleh kebelakang, ia mendapati suaminya berdiri cuek di ambang pintu kamar anaknya.

"Sejak kapan kau berdiri disitu?" Yunhyeong menutup pintu almari dan berjalan menuju sang suami.

"Sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu." Junhoe menatap malas Yunhyeong.

Yunhyeong mendorong tubuh besar Junhoe keluar ruangan dan menutup pintu kamar dimana anaknya tengah telelap.

Tiba-tiba saja Junhoe memeluk pinggang Yunhyeong dari belakang, membuat Yunhyeong menghela nafas.

"Waeyo?"

"Apa kau akan benar-benar meninggalkanku dan Chanwoo besok?"

Yunhyeong mengangguk. Tangannya menepuk pelan lengan Junhoe yang bertengger manis di pinggangnya.

"Ahhhh~~ Lalu bagaimana aku harus mengurus bocah pecicilan seperti itu sendirian?" Oke, Goo Junhoe merengek.

Yunhyeong menggeplak pelan salah satu lengan Junhoe.

"Dia pecicilan karena bibitnya juga pecicilan! Dan kau harus ingat ini! Biarpun pecicilan, Chanu itu masih ada sifat alimnya. Dia juga penurut, jadi dia tidak akan se-pecicilan yang kau bayangkan!"

"Aihhh~~ tetap saja Song~~"

"Ck! Berisik! Sudah sana tidur, aku harus menyiapkan keperluanku untuk besok." Yunhyeong berjalan meninggalkan Junhoe menuju kamar mereka.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Doakan saja aku mengurus anakmu dengan baik nanti." Junhoe ikut menyusul Yunhyeong masuk kamar. Ia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur.

"Awas saja jika kau tidak mengurusnya dengan baik!" Dan Junhoe berhasil mendapat lemparan kaos dari Yunhyeong.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rumah keluarga Kim Jiwon terlihat sedikit ramai dan berisik. Putri mereka, Kim Hyemi, masih saja setia membuka lebar mata indahnya, padahal jam sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan malam.

"Appa! Ayo bangunnn~~ Katanya mau nemenin Hyemi main sampai Hyemi ngantuk~~" Hyemi menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Bobby yang tertidur disebelahnya.

"Appa lelah sayang...biarkan appa istirahat ne?" Hyemi menuruni tempat tidur dan menuju Donghyuk yang tengah menghapus make up tipisnya didepan cermin.

"Huft...Appa selalu saja tidur duluan!" Hyemi menumpukkan dagunya pada meja rias dan memainkan botol parfum milik sang ayah.

Donghyuk tersenyum mendengar ocehan putrinya. Ia menghadapkan tubuhnya pada sang putri.

"Apa Hyemi tidak mengantuk? Bukankah besok Hyemi akan kerumah Halmeoni?"

Hyemi menggeleng. Ia sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya. Merajuk dalam diam.

Donghyuk tersenyum lagi. "Hyemi-ah, sudah lihat ini jam berapa?"

Hyemi refleks menengok jam dinding dengan cepat. Sedetik kemudian raut kecewa terpampang pada wajah cantiknya.

"Jam sembilan..." ucapnya lirih.

"Sudah malam kan? Ayo tidur, besok Hyemi dan Appa akan melakukan perjalanan jauh."

Meski tidak menjawab, Hyemi menuruti perkataan sang umma. Ia beranjak dari posisinya dan naik ke tempat tidur, berbaring disamping sang appa. Donghyuk tersenyum lagi, ia ikut berbaring disamping putrinya. Berbaring miring agar dapat memeluk Hyemi.

"Mau umma nyanyikan lullaby?" Hyemi mengangguk.

Suara halus Donghyuk mulai melantunkan bait demi bait lagu pengantar tidur untuk putrinya. Mungkin saking halusnya suara Donghyuk, belum ada tiga menit ia menyanyi, Hyemi sudah terbang ke alam mimpi.

"Hyung, bangunlah. Hyemi sudah tidur." Donghyuk mengusap sayang surai hitam putrinya.

"Benarkah? Ugh, mataku pedas harus terpejam selama tiga puluh menit tanpa rasa kantuk." Bobby menguceki mata sipitnya. Ia sedari tadi hanya berpura-pura tidur ternyata. -_-

"Hyung, jaga Hyemi baik-baik selama aku pergi nanti. Aku tahu kau ayah yang bertanggung jawab." Donghyuk berujar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah cantik Hyemi.

Bobby tersenyum. Ia ikut menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menutupi dahi Hyemi.

"Ne, aku akan menjaganya dengan baik, Hyemi umma..."

Wajah Donghyuk bersemu, ia terlihat salah tingkah. Bobby hanya akan memanggilnya 'Hyemi Umma' pada saat-saat tertentu.

"A-aku percaya padamu Hyung."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Go June! Bangun dan bergegaslah!" Suara merdu Yunhyeong menggema keseluruh sudut rumah.

Ia berkacak pinggang disamping tempat tidur. Mengamati sang suami yang masih setia memejamkan matanya. Ini sudah percobaan ke delapan Yunhyeong untuk membangunkan suaminya pagi ini.

"Sekali lagi, aku hitung sampai tiga kau tidak bangun juga, maka aku benar-benar tidak akan memasak sarapan untukmu!"

Hening. Junhoe masih tidak bergeming.

"Baiklah. Satu..."

"..."

"Dua..."

"..."

"Ti-"

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Aku bangun Song! Aku bangun!" Junhoe menyibak selimutnya dan langsung duduk. Matanya masih terpejam, mulutnya mendecak malas.

Yunhyeong tersenyum menang. Ditepuknya beberapa kali pucuk kepala Junhoe.

"Chanu sudah menunggumu dibawah, appa." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Yunhyeong beranjak meninggalkan Junhoe yang masih berdecak malas.

"Oh iya! Mandi dan berkemaslah Go! Anakmu tidak akan mau kau antar!"

Junhoe melempar bantal pada Yunhyeong yang tiba-tiba saja berbalik memasuki kamar sebelum dirinya beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

"Selamat pagi sayang~" Junhoe mencium sekilas pipi Chanu yang menggembung. Anak itu sedang mengunyah roti jika ingin tahu.

"Lama sekali! Appa mandi apa berenang..-_-" Chanwoo memandang ayahnya malas. Ia lelah menunggu ayahnya yang tidak turun-turun juga. Kebiasaan.

"Hei, appa lama juga karena appa ingin terlihat tampan saat mengantar umma-mu nanti!" Junhoe mulai tidak terima akan persepsi anaknya.

"Iyakah? Masih jelek buktinya!" Chanwoo memandang sangsi kearah ayahnya.

"Mwoya?!" Junhoe sudah bersiap akan mencubit gemas pipi anaknya sebelum jemari lentik milik Song Yunhyeong bertengger manis di telinga kanannya.

"Argghh~~"

"Mau kau apakan anakku hah? Kau ini sudah menjadi ayah, jangan seperti bayi!" Omel Yunhyeong tepat ditelinga kanan suaminya.

"Ya! Ya! Aku tahu Song! Tapi bocah pecicilan itu benar-benar tidak tahu sopan santun. Masa iya sama ayahnya send-auww auww!" Yunhyeong bukannya mendengarkan pembelaan Junhoe malah semakin menarik telinganya.

"Memang menurun siapa hah jika bukan menurun bapaknya?! Dasar! Jangan mengatai anakku sembarangan...blabablablabla..."

Oke, mari kita tinggalkan keluarga Goo Junhoe yang seharusnya sarapan dengan tenang namun malah berujung pada omelan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Donghyuk tengah menyisir rambut lurus Hyemi di ruang tamu saat Bobby baru saja memasuki rumah.

"Appa! Kapan berangkatnya?" Hyemi melipat kedua lengannya didepan dada dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Bobby duduk disamping Donghyuk dan mengasak pelan rambut hitam Hyemi. "Hyemi mau berangkat kapan emangnya?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Sekarang!"

Bobby dan Donghyuk terkekeh. Putri kecil mereka tidak sabaran rupanya.

"Bagaimana kalau setelah mengantar umma chagi?"

Hyemi menatap Bobby dengan dahi berkerut setelah mendengar pertanyaan sang ayah.

"Memang umma beneran mau pergi ya?" Hyemi menunduk, wajahnya terlihat kecewa. Hal itu membuat Bobby dan Donghyuk saling pandang.

"Chagi, umma tidak akan lama kok." Donghyuk mengangkat Hyemi dan mendudukkan bocah lima setengah tahun itu ke pangkuannya.

"Nanti Hyemi kan main bareng appa dan Halmeoni saat umma tidak ada."

Hyemi semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Sepertinya putri cantik Kim Jiwon ini benar-benar tidak ingin ummanya pergi.

"Hyemi kan sudah berjanji kalau Hyemi tidak akan sedih saat umma pergi, iya kan?"

Hyemi tetap diam. Hal itu membuat Donghyuk merasa sesak. Ia jadi tidak tega meninggalkan putrinya.

"Hyemi-ah.." Donghyuk memanggil, suaranya sedikit parau, tanda ia berusaha menahan tangisnya.

Hyemi masih saja menunduk. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin berpisah dari sang umma barang sejenak rupanya.

Pada akhirnya Bobby terpaksa harus menggendong sang putri dan menenangkannya. Ia membawa Hyemi keluar rumah dan membisikkan kata-kata penenang. Dan saat itu pula air mata Hyemi tumpah.

Donghyuk memandang pilu anak dan suaminya yang tengah mondar-mandir di teras depan. Ia benar-benar menjadi tidak tega harus meninggalkan Hyemi jika belum berangkat saja Hyemi sudah seperti ini. Bagaimana jika ia sudah berangkat nanti? Pikirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Changkyun-ah, berhenti menangis ne?" Jinhwan masih menepuki pelan punggung bocah lima tahun yang tengah menangis dalam gendongannya. Ini sudah empat puluh menit Jinhwan menggendongnya sejak ia pertama kali menangis pagi ini.

"Hiks...umma jangan pergi...hiks.." Changkyun semakin memeluk erat leher Jinhwan. Hal ini membuat Jinhwan menghela nafas.

Jinhwan menatap Hanbin yang tengah mengamati dirinya dan Chankyun dalam diam. Ia tahu suaminya itu juga tengah memikirkan cara untuk membujuk sang putra.

"Umma tidak akan lama sayang~ Jadi jangan menangis ne?"

Changkyun menggeleng kuat. Ia semakin sesenggukan.

"Han...bantu aku..." Jinhwan memandang melas pada Hanbin, berusaha meminta bantuan.

Mengerti kesulitan sang istri, Hanbin berdiri dari duduknya dan menarik paksa Changkyun dari Jinhwan. Alhasil bocah itu semakin menangis saat berpindah pada Hanbin.

"I.M berhenti tidak? Appa marah kalau I.M tidak berhenti." Hanbin berujar dengan nada yang dibuat dingin. Dan, gotcha!

Changkyun berhenti menangis meskipun masih sedikit sesenggukan. Ia tidak mau mengangkat wajahnya dari perpotongan leher dan bahu Hanbin.

Jinhwan tersenyum miris sambil mengusapi sayang punggung sang putra.

"I.M jangan nakal seperti tadi lagi ne? Kasian appa kalau I.M nakal terus, umma nanti diperjalanan juga tidak akan bisa tenang karena I.M. Arrachi?"

I.M mengangguk tanpa menatap ibunya. Jinhwan masih mendengar sedikit isakan dari bibir bocah yang mirip Hanbin itu.

"Hei jagoan! Ayo tatap umma-mu, jangan bersembunyi di bahu appa terus~~" Hanbin sedikit menggoyangkan tubuh I.M. Dan I.M menggeleng pelan, tanda ia tidak mau menuruti kata-kata Hanbin.

"Oke-oke, terserah."

"Jam berapa berangkatnya Hyung? Sekarang?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Hanbin, Jinhwan melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul delapan kurang seperempat.

"Sepertinya mereka juga sudah berangkat. Ayo kita juga berangkat Han." Jinhwan kembali mengambil I.M dari tubuh Hanbin dan membiarkan Hanbin berjalan lebih dulu menuju mobil mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Incheon International Airport**

.

"Mohon untuk penumpang pesawat jurusan 'xxxxx', untuk segera memasuki pesawat dikarenakan tiga puluh menit lagi pesawat akan lepas landas. Terimakasih."

Jinhwan, Yunhyeong, dan Donghyuk menghela nafas bersamaan. Sudah waktunya berangkat ya? Pikir ketiganya.

"Hyemi baik-baik dengan appa ne? Jangan nakal dan turuti semua perkataan appa. Ingat?" Donghyuk mengusap sayang rambut Hyemi. Hyemi mengangguk menjawab pernyataan ibunya.

"Umma~~ poppo~~" Tangan Hyemi menangkup kedua pipi Donghyuk dan menciumnya bergantian. Setelahnya ganti Donghyuk yang mencium kedua pipi, kening dan bibir mungil Hyemi bergantian.

"Hyemi umma..." Donghyuk mendongak saat suara berat Bobby memanggilnya. Booby tersenyum kemudian menarik tengkuk Donghyuk guna mencium sayang keningnya.

"Jaga diri baik-baik ne? Jangan keluyuran sendirian. Jangan lupa kabari aku setelah sampai disana."

Donghyuk tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Aku akan meridukanmu Hyemi Umma..."

"Aku juga akan merindukan kalian berdua.."

.

.

Yunhyeong berjongkok didepan Chanwoo yang memandangnya tak ikhlas. Tak ikhlas melepasnya pergi.

"Hei tampan! Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu. Kau jadi jelek seperti ayahmu." Yunhyeong merengut sambil mengacak rambut Chanwoo.

"Umma...jangan lama-lama ya perginya..."

Yunhyeong mengangguk. "Ne, tidak akan lama. Umma janji, pulang nanti umma akan belikan Chanwoo miniatur keroro terbaru."

Chanwoo ikut tersenyum dan berhambur memeluk Yunhyeong. "Umma jaga diri baik-baik ne? Chanu juga akan jaga diri dengan baik disini." Yunhyeong kembali mengangguk dan membalas pelukan anaknya tak kalah erat.

"Tidak ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan padaku Song?"

Suara berat dan serak itu sukses membuat Yunhyeong melepas pelukannya dan berdiri. Menatap malas paras tampan seorang Goo Junhoe.

"Jaga Chanu dengan baik. Perhatikan dia seutuhnya, jangan hanya memperhatikan pekerjaanmu saja! Perhatikan juga pola makannya!" Yunhyeong melipat kedua lengannya di dada dan semakin menatap malas suaminya.

"Ck! Aku tahu Song Yunhyeong -_-. Sekarang, mana salam perpisahannya?"

Yunhyeong menghela nafas dan menurunkan kedua lengannya dari dadanya. Sekarang lengan itu telah berpindah menjadi melingkari leher jenjang Junhoe.

Yunhyeong menatap menantang Junhoe yang dibalas seringaian tipis oleh Junhoe.

CUP.

Ciuman sekilas Yunyeong daratkan pada bibir tebal sang suami yang sukses membuat suaminya tersenyum sumringah.

"Sudah kan? Jadi jaga anakmu baik-baik Go!"

"Tentu sayang~"

.

.

Jinhwan mengusap sayang pipi Changkyun. Bocah itu tengah tertidur di pangkuan Hanbin.

"Han, suhu tubuhnya agak panas. Berikan penurun panas saat sampai dirumah nanti."

Hanbin mengangguk. Memang, suhu tubuh anaknya sedikit naik sejak tadi malam. Mungkin ini efek dari acara 'terjatuh'nya kemarin sore

"Changkyun yang nurut sama appa. Jangan nakal." Jinhwan mengecup sayang dahi Changkyun cukup lama.

"Han, perhatikan Changkyun dengan baik. Apalagi kondisinya sedang kurang baik. Perhatikan pola makannya, kau juga perhatikan pola makanmu. Jangan sering berkutat di ruanganmu selama aku pergi. Jika butuh bantuan hubungi eomma atau yang lainnya. Ara?"

Hanbin tekekeh dan mengasak pelan surai pirang istri mungilnya itu. "Ne..araseo yeobo..."

CUP.

Hanbin mengecup sekilas pipi Jinhwan.

"Kau juga jaga diri dengan baik. Jangan lupa untuk memberi kabar. Perhatikan juga kesehatanmu. Ara?" Jinhwan mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Hanbin.

Jinhwan kembali memandang wajah damai Changkyun. Terbesit sedikit raut khawatir di wajah cantiknya. Pasalnya, ia tahu anaknya itu sedang tidak enak badan. Terbukti dari wajahnya yang putih itu sedikit memerah dan berkeringat. Terlebih ia harus meninggalkannya hanya dengan suaminya saat kondisinya seperti ini.

Jinhwan mendekatkan wajahnya untuk kembali mencium pipi Changkyun cukup lama.

"Umma berangkat ne..."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Ja, Chapter 1 apdet! Gomawoyo readers-deul yang telah sudi membaca ff abal-abal ini. Jeongmal gomawoyo~~~ 3 3.

Maaf karena tidak bisa bales review satu", soalnya lagi dalam pekan ujian tengah semester dan pesiapan lomba dance cover ^^. Tapi ada satu review yang bakalan saya jawab. **Dapet inspirasi dari mana anaknya BinHwan I.M Monsta X ?** Oke, jawabannya: coba kalian liat deh, Hanbin sama I.M itu mirip lho. Mata mereka berdua sama, garis wajahnya juga hampir sama. Yang bikin aku ngebias Hanbin itu karena dia mirip sama I.M yg notabene adalah biasku di Monsta X. Mereka kayak bapak sama anak. Sekilas kalian bakalan liat I.M itu kyk liat Hanbin versi anak-anak. Nah kalau liat Hanbin itu sekilas kyk liat I.M pas udah mateng(?) nanti. Yang membedakan itu Cuma bibirnya saja, Hanbin tuebell, sedang I.M tipis. Jadinya aku punya keyakinan kalau I.M itu hasil persilangan(?) antara Hanbin sm Jinhwan. Temen" aku juga ngakuin kok. Jadi, udah pada tau kan kenapa aku punya inspirasi ngebikin I.M jd anaknya BinHwan. Hehe^^. Oke, mungkin next chapter bakalan agak lama karena yah, sudah disebutkan diatas, author masih dalam pekan UTS dan persiapan lomba. Tapi diusahain kok, cerita di chapt. depan juga udah nyampe setengah. Jadi tetep dukung dan tungguin ya~~

Gamsha~~

Rae#


	3. Chapter 2 : Chapter 2

**[iKON|All OTP]||iKON Familys|[series] Chapter 2**

 **Tittle : iKON Familys – Chapt.2**

 **Author : Rae**

 **Genre : Family, MPREG, Yaoi, BoyXBoy, Romance, and Others**

 **Rated : T, G, K**

 **Cast : iKON's (my) OTP, iKON members, Monsta X's I.M, OC**

 **Length : Chaptered-Series**

 **Summary :** "Bagaimana jadinya jika para ayah-ayah iKON mengurus anak-anaknya tanpa sang istri? B.I, Bobby, Junhoe, bagaimanakah hari-hari mereka dengan anak-anaknya? Lalu kemanakah perginya Jinhwan, Donghyuk, dan Yunhyeong selaku istri dan ibu?"

 **Author's Note :** B.A.P COMEBACK ! LIGHTSABER-nya EXO kerennn! APOLOGY -_- *anjirrr* . , ANTHEM kerennn!, dan YA TUHAN ! RUN RUN RUN ~~~ JEHOP bener-bener, BANGTAN sukses bikin aku sama anak-anak mikir ampe pusing! Gabungin I NEED U, PROLOGUE, terus RUN. Dan hasilnya, masih ragu sampe sekarang -_-. Dan CHUKHAE buat iKON, BTS, MONSTA X, dapet penghargaan di MAMA 2015 *exo aku gak tau dapet apa nggak* Sekian AN saya, Oke, silahkan menikmati ff abal-abal ini. Enjoy it and Review juseyo~~~

.

 **TYPO(s), YAOI, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, RnR PLEASE ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hanbin merebahkan tubuh Changkyun diatas tempat tidur sang aegya. Menarik selimut biru laut kesayangannya sebatas dada sang putra dan mencium keningnya pelan. Hanbin duduk di tepi tempat tidur dengan tangan yang mengusap sayang surai coklat gelap Changkyun. Wajah putranya terlihat sedikit pucat. Bahkan dahinya sedikit berkeringat.

Hanbin merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponselnya. Niat awalnya ingin menghubungi ibunya, tetapi ia batalkan saat melihat sang putra bergerak tak nyaman di balik selimutnya.

"Um-ma..."

Hanbin menghela nafas saat kata 'umma' terucap dari bibir Changkyun yang matanya tengah terpejam itu. Ia mengigau. Sekali lagi Hanbin mengusap sayang surai anaknya. Diliriknya jam yang menunjukkan pukul satu siang. Ia memutuskan untuk berbaring disamping sang putra dan menemaninya tidur.

"Um-ma..."

"Jinannie...aku harus apa?"

.

.

.

.

.

Goo Chanwoo melempar asal jaket kulitnya diatas sofa ruang tamu. Langkahnya tegap menuju dapur dan mengobraki isi lemari esnya. Ia mengabaikan teriakan sang ayah yang baru saja memasuki rumah. Mengambil sekotak susu dingin dan membawanya naik ke kamarnya.

BRAK.

Suara pintu kamar yang tertutup keras mampu membuat seorang Goo Junhoe menghela nafas. Ia mengusap kasar wajah tampannya dan menatap jengah ke sebuah jaket yang tergeletak di atas sofa ruang tamunya.

"Goo Chanwoo!" Ia berteriak memanggil putra 'kesayangan'nya.

"Wae?!" memang dasarnya anak kebanyakan menuruni sifat bapaknya. Chanwoo balas berteriak menanggapi teriakan Junhoe.

"Turun dan bereskan jaketmu! Sekarang!"

"Sirheo!"

Dan untuk kedua kalinya Junhoe mengusap wajahnya. Frustasi. Baru beberapa jam saja dirinya sudah jengah menghadapi anaknya, apalagi nanti jika sudah beberapa hari?

"Song Yunhyeong! Kenapa anakmu itu semenyebalkan ini eoh?"

.

.

.

.

.

Bobby dan Hyemi baru saja sampai di Gwangju setelah menempuh perjalanan hampir dua jam dari Incheon. Hyemi langsung saja menghambur kepelukan neneknya yang berwajah mirip sang umma. Yah, Bobby dengan Hyemi sedang berada di kampung halaman Doghyuk jika ingin tahu.

"Halmeoni...bogoshipeo..."

Ny. Kim terkekeh mendengar keluhan dari bibir mungil sang cucu. Ia seperti tengah bertemu dengan Kim Donghyuk kecil. Wajah Hyemi memang bisa dibilang versi perempuan dari seorang Kim Donghyuk.

"Ne, Halmeoni juga rindu Hyemi. Ja, sekarang ajak appa masuk ne?"

Hyemi mengangguk. Ia melepas pelukan neneknya dan berlari menuju sang ayah yang baru saja selesai memarkirkan mobilnya.

"Anyeonghaseo eomonim.." Bobby membungkuk sopan dihadapan ibu mertuanya.

Ny. Kim tersenyum. "Donghyuk sudah berangkat? Kapan katanya ia pulang?"

"Dua minggu lagi eomonim. Kemarin Dongie bilang kalau acaranya lancar, dua minggu lagi mereka sudah di Korea lagi." Bobby mengikuti langkah sang mertua menuju ruang tamu. Dimana putri kecilnya tengah bermain dengan anak anjing milik sang nenek.

"Lalu, apa kalian akan menginap malam ini?" Ny. Kim berjalan menuju dapur, berniat membuat minum dan mengambil beberapa camilan untuk menantu dan cucunya. Sementara Bobby mendudukkan tubuhnya pada sofa.

"Sepertinya tidak eomonim. Hyemi harus kembali kesekolah besok. Lagi pula, besok aku, Hanbin, dan Junhoe juga ada proyek baru yang harus diselesaikan."

kembali sambil membawa tiga gelas teh hijau dan beberapa camilan ke ruang tengah.

"Memangnya, istri kalian bertiga itu pergi kemana sih? Sampai tidak membawa anak-anak."

Bobby tersenyum mendengar ocehan sang ibu mertua.

"Kalau kau yang mengurus Hyemi, eomma sih percaya saja. Kalau Hanbin dan Junhoe yang harus mengurus anak-anak mereka, eomma sedikit sangsi. Terlebih Junhoe, apalagi Chanwoo itu seperti itu."

Bobby kembali tersenyum diiringi kekehan kecil mendengar ibu mertuanya. Dalam hati, ia membenarkan ucapan sang ibu.

"Appa.."

Boobby dan Ny. Kim menoleh, menatap yeoja cilik yang tengah menatap potret keluarga besar Kim lengkap dengan Kim Jiwon dan Kim Hyemi.

"Kapan umma pulang? Hyemi rindu umma...hiks.."

Ini baru beberapa jam, bagaimana jika beberapa hari?

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang indah telah menyapa. Dua orang namja tampan beda usia ini tengah berdiri berhadapan di depan pintu biru langit bertuliskan 'TOILET'. Satu berambut pirang, yang satunya lagi berambut coklat susu. Keduanya saling melempar tatapan menantang. Mereka sudah berdiri di sana lebih dari lima belas menit yang lalu, dan jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan kurang dua puluh lima menit.

Oh ayolah...

"Appa duluan." Si namja pirang hendak membuka pintu toilet sebelum namja cilik didepannya menarik ujung kaosnya hingga ia mundur beberapa langkah.

"Ani. Chanu duluan." Si namja cilik berganti ingin membuka pintu. Tidak jika saja tangan besar sang ayah tidak lebih dulu menggenggam kenop pintu.

"Tidak. Appa yang duluan."

"Aissh appa! Chanu bisa terlambat jika appa yang duluan!"

"Dan appa bisa terlambat jika Chanu yang duluan."

Chanwoo, namja cilik dengan surai coklat susu itu menatap tajam sang ayah, Junhoe.

Ia mendengus kasar. "Setidaknya appa siapkan keperluan Chanu sementara Chanu mandi. Lalu saat appa selesai mandi, Chanu sudah siap. Tinggal menunggu appa."

"Lalu siapa yang akan menyiapkan keperluan appa ?" Junhoe menyilangkan kedua lengannya didepan dada.

"Aisshh! Bukankah umma sudah mengajari appa untuk mandiri! Appa ini sudah dua puluh enam tahun! Masa iya bocah enam tahun harus menyiapkan keperluan ayahnya yang berusia dua puluh enam tahun. Heol!" Chanu mengikuti sang ayah yang bersedekap.

"Bukankah eomma juga sudah mengajari Chanu untuk mandiri? Kenapa masih menyuruh appa eoh?!"

Oke. Sepertinya Junhoe dan Chanwoo sama saja. Sama-sama ngeyel. Like son like father. -_-

"Baik. Terserah appa. Chanu tidak akan berangkat kesekolah hari ini. Biar saja appa dipanggil oleh songsaengnim karena Chanu bolos sekolah. Dan biar saja appa diceramahi umma karena tidak mengurusi anaknya!"

Junhoe dibuat melongo mendengar ucapan Chanwoo barusan. Ia masih mencerna tiap kata yang terlontar dari mulut pedas sang anak. Sementara Chanu sudah berjalan meninggalkannya.

BRAK.

Ini kali kedua seorang Goo Junhoe mendengar pintu yang dibanting keras.

'Anak itu...kenapa sebegitu menyusahkannya?'

.

.

.

.

.

Jiwon tengah mengikat rambut Hyemi yang asyik memakan roti bakarnya. Ia dan Hyemi sudah bersiap untuk pergi melaksanakan kewajiban masing-masing.

"Hyemi-ah, jika sudah selesai makannya jangan lupa minum susu ne? Appa siapkan mobil dulu." Pertanyaan Jiwon dibalas anggukan mantap oleh sang putri.

Jiwon sedikit lega Hyemi tidak rewel seperti saat Donghyuk akan berangkat kemarin. Anaknya itu juga menuruti perintahnya tanpa bantahan, keluhan, bahkan paksaan. Benar-benar penurut.

Lima belas menit sepertinya bukan waktu lama untuk seorang Kim Jiwon mengantarkan anaknya ke sekolahnya. Hyemi langsung turun dari mobil begitu melihat Ji-a dan Ji-ae melambaikan tangannya didepan gerbang kebesaran YG Elementary School.

"Hyemi-ah!"

Ups. Hyemi menepuk pelan keningnya dan berbalik menuju sang ayah yang sudah berdiri disamping mobilnya.

"Hehe...mianhae appa. Hyemi lupa." Hyemi tertawa kecil sebelum mencium kedua pipi sang ayah dan mencium punggung tangan ayahnya.

"Jangan nakal ne. Kembalikan juga buku gambar milik Chanu oppa. Arraseo?" Hyemi mengangguk. Ia melambaikan tangannya dan berlari meninggalkan sang ayah.

Setelah memastikan putrinya menghilang dibalik gerbang kebesaran YG, Jiwon kembali memasuki mobilnya. Tepat saat ia mendudukkan pantatnya di belakang kemudi, ponsel pintarnya berdering nyaring.

'Hyemi Eomma'

"Donghyuk?" Jiwon menatap heran ponselnya sembari jemarinya menggeser icon hijau untuk menerima panggilan dari sang istri tercinta.

"Yoboseo.."

" **KimBab! Hyemi mana? Aku merindukannya"** suara halus diseberang sana berteriak antusias.

"Ya! Ini pukul berapa hm? Hyemi baru saja memasuki gerbang sekolahnya." Jiwon mendengus pelan.

" **Ah iya! Aku lupa. Kita punya perbedaan waktu hampir 10 jam ya."**

"Ngomong-ngomong...kau sudah sampai?"

" **Eung.."** Jiwon bisa menebak jika sang istri tengah mengangguk antusias saat ini.

"Baru saja?"

" **Tidak. Tadi sore aku sampai. Hanya saja, kalian pasti sedang tidur. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk tidak mengganggu."**

"Bagaimana disana? Sesuai dengan angan-anganmu?" Jiwon tersenyum meski ia tahu Donghyuk tidak akan bisa melihat senyumnya.

" **Yah...sama persis jika saja aku tidak tiba di hotel saat hujan turun. Semuanya gelap dan sangat dingin."**

Jiwon tersenyum lagi.

"Kalau begitu kau harus lebih menjaga kondisimu. Jangan sampai sakit. Arra?"

" **Araseo...ngomong-ngomong hyung...Hyemi tidak rewel kan?"**

"Tidak. Dia sangat penurut. Oh ya, kau tidak merindukanku Hyemi umma?" Nada bicara Jiwon dibuat semelas mungkin.

" **Y-ya! Tentu saja aku juga m-merindukanmu!"**

Selanjutnya Jiwon terkekeh kecil. Ia bisa memastikan bahwa sang istri wajahnya sudah merah padam karena ia panggil dengan sebutan 'Hyemi Umma'

Oke. Kita tinggalkan saja mereka terlarut dalam obrolan pagi-petang mereka. Kita lebih baik pindah ke keluarga selanjutnya. Cek this out! ^^

.

.

.

.

.

Hanbin tengah memangku anak laki-lakinya di balkon kamarnya. Sejak bangun tadi pagi, Changkyun tidak ingin lepas dari Hanbin barang sedikit pun. Bocah itu masih dalam mode merajuknya. Dan untung saja sakit yang semalam mendera putra tampan Kim Jinhwan itu telah menghilang. Sehingga Hanbin tidak akan direpotkan dengan rajukan anaknya yang bisa saja naik ke level dua.

"I.M-ah...appa harus ke kantor menemui Bobby appa. Kalau I.M tidak mau turun, bagaimana appa mau mandi hm?" Hanbin menusuk-nusuk pipi I.M yang menggembung lucu.

"Sirheo! Appa tidak boleh ke kantor! Nanti I.M sendirian~~" suara sedikit berat I.M terdengar mendayu. Jika sudah seperti ini, mau tidak mau Hanbin harus mengajak anaknya ke studio jika ia masih ingin ke kantor hari ini.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Appa akan mengajak I.M ke studio hari ini. Bagaimana?" Tepat setelah Hanbin selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya barusan. I.M langsung melompat dari pangkuan ayahnya dan menatap antusias sang ayah.

"Jinja? I.M boleh ikut ke studio?"

Hanbin mengangguk kemudian menggendong anaknya memasuki kamar mandi. "Asalkan I.M tidak nakal dan menuruti semua perkataan appa."

"Ne!"

.

.

Hanbin dan I.M memasuki sebuah gedung bertingkat dengan papan besar bertuliskan "DoubleB Entertainment" di depannya. Saat Hanbin baru saja memasuki lantai dasar, sudah banyak pasang mata yang menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut. Tentu saja! Siapa yang akan mengira CEO mereka akan membawa sang putra untuk pertama kalinya ke kantor. Biasanya hanya Jinhwan yang akan mengujungi Hanbin, itupun tidak setiap hari.

"Hanbin-ah!"

Hanbin menoleh. Ia menemukan seorang perempuan cantik tengah berjalan dengan sedikit berlari menghampirinya.

"Hayi-ah. Wae geurae?"

Perempuan itu tersenyum dan beralih menatap bocah di gendongan Hanbin.

"Anakmu? Mirip sekali!" Hayi mencubit gemas pipi tembam I.M yang dibalas dengan tatapan polos I.M

"I.M-ah, ini Hayi noona. Sekretaris appa. Beri salam sayang." Hanbin menurunkan I.M dari gendongannya.

I.M menatap perempuan cantik dihadapannya sebentar sebelum membungkuk sopan untuk memberi salam.

"Annyeonghaseo..Kim Changkyun imnida. Noona bisa memanggilku I.M"

"I.M? Nama yang bagus sayang~" Hayi berjongkok mensejajarkan tingginya terhadap bocah lima tahun di depannya dan mengecup kedua pipi I.M bergantian.

"Appa..." I.M menarik-narik ujung jas non formal Hanbin. Membuat Hanbin harus berjongkok disampingnya.

"Waeyo?"

"Ayo ke studio~ I.M ingin main piano~" Hanbin tersenyum dan berdiri dari jongkoknya diikuti Hayi yang juga berdiri.

"Hayi-ah...aku harus keatas dengan I.M. Sampai nanti."

"Sampai nanti Hanbin-ah."

Setelahnya Hanbin menggandeng tangan I.M memasuki lift dan menuju kelantai 5, ruangannya.

"Appa...noona yang tadi..." I.M menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat dahi Hanbin berkerut.

"Noona yang tadi kenapa sayang?"

"I.M...tidak suka."

Dan perkataan I.M barusan sukses membuat bola mata Hanbin membola. Kemarin Jinhwan yang bilang seperti itu, lalu Donghyuk dan Yunhyeong, ditambah pula Hyemi dan Chanwoo, dan sekarang...I.M

Hanbin harus benar-benar memikirkan alasan mengapa orang-orang itu tidak menyukai Hayi. Aduh Kim Hanbin~~ seharusnya kau bisa menyadarinya~~ *ini hanya ucapan author*

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Dalllas, 07.00 p.m**

.

Jinhwan dan Yunhyeong memasuki gedung bertingkat yang didalamnya terisi penuh oleh rak-rak makanan, minuman, pakaian, perkakas, mainan, dan lain-lain. Oke, sebut saja tempat itu adalah Mall.

"Hyung, sudah menelepon Hanbin?" Yunhyeong bertanya tanpa melihat ke arah Jinhwan. Matanya masih fokus melihat deretan roti didepannya.

"Hanbin? Aku sudah menghubunginya, tapi ponselnya tidak aktif tadi sore."

"Benarkah? Apa mereka janjian untuk sengaja menonaktifkan ponselnya? June juga tidak bisa kuhubungi." Yunhyeong mengambil satu kotak roti tawar dan memasukkannya ke dalam trolly.

"Kurasa tidak. Karena sebelum berangkat kesini tadi, aku sempat melihat Donghyuk bertelepon. Dan sepertinya itu adalah Bobby."

Yunyeong mengangguk menanggapi pernyataan Jinhwan.

"Hyung, ngomong-ngomong...Hayi...bagaimana?"

Jinhwan menghentikan aktivitas memilih selainya saat mendengar nama Hayi disebut.

"Apa Hanbin membawa Changkyun ke studio?!" Jinhwan nyaris memekik saat pemikiran tersebut melintas di otaknya.

Tidak. Hanbin tidak boleh membawa anaknya ke Studio. Jinhwan tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada anak sulungnya itu.

Hei~ Jinhwan itu tidak suka dengan Hayi. Dan ia tidak suka jika ada orang yang tidak ia sukai berdekatan dengan anaknya.

Ingat. Jinhwan hanya tidak suka H.A.Y.I !

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Seoul, 6.30 p.m**

.

.

Junhoe menatap malas Chanwoo yang sedang bebaring telungkup dihadapannya. Bocah enam tahun itu tengah menyelesaikan gambarannya diatas karpet ruang keluarga. Dan apa yang membuat Junhoe malas adalah, Chanwoo yang menyandera remote televisi sehingga layar datar dihadapannya terus saja memutar channel favorit Chanwoo. Yang sayangnya sangat dibenci Junhoe.

"Chanu-ya, appa akan membeli makanan diluar. Tetap diam ditempat, lanjutkan tugasmu dan jangan bertindak bodoh." Junhoe beranjak dari sofa dan menuju kamarnya guna berganti pakaian.

"Nde..." dan Chanwoo balik membalas dengan malas pula.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu kamar utama di rumah itu terbuka. Menampakkan sosok tinggi Goo Junhoe.

"Jangan macam-macam. Ingat?!" perintah Junhoe barusan hanya ditanggapi anggukan oleh Chanwoo.

Klek~

Chanwoo meletakkan pensil warnanya dan sedikit melongokkan kepalanya. Guna memastikan apakah sang ayah sudah pergi atau belum.

"Assa!" Chanwoo bersorak kegirangan lengkap dengan tangan terkepal yang diangkat tinggi-tinggi saat ayahnya benar-benar sudah pergi.

Chanwoo menutup buku gambarnya dan membereskan peralatan gambarnya kemudian berlari kecil menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Ia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya diatas single bed miliknya. Tangannya meraba-raba nakas disamping tempat tidur.

Ia mengambil ponsel khusus game-nya kemudian mulai mencari permainan favoritenya.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan level ini sebelum appa pulang!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hanbin menatap putranya jengah. Sejak pulang dari studio tadi sore, Changkyun terus saja merengek minta diantar ketempat ibunya. Yang benar saja, masa iya Hanbin harus menyusul istrinya ke Dallas hanya untuk menghentikan tangisan sang putra. Itu konyol.

"Eomma~~ hiks..hiks..I.M mau ketemu eomma~~" suara rengekan Changkyun kembali terdengar. Membuat Hanbin mau tidak mau mengusap kasar wajahnya.

"I.M chagi~~ eomma sedang bekerja, tidak boleh ada yang mengganggunya. I.M main sama appa saja ne? Atau I.M ingin kerumah Hyemi noona? Chanwoo hyung?" Hanbin mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan sang putra. Ia juga mengusap sayang surai anaknya.

"Sirheo! I.M mau eomma! Sekarang!"

Dan untuk kedua kalinya seorang Kim Hanbin mengusap kasar wajahnya. Ia menjadi berfikir, apakah dulu ia saat masih kecil juga rewel seperti ini? Jika iya, ia sangat berterima kasih karena Tuhan membiarkan sifat buruk itu menurun ke anaknya dan menyebabkan ia sendiri yang repot. -_-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hyemi duduk dipangkuan ayahnya. Keduanya sedang berada di bangku taman halaman depan rumah mereka, melihat bintang.

"Appa, kata eomma, jika Hyemi sudah besar nanti, Hyemi boleh menjadi bintang yang paling terang~" Hyemi bertepuk tangan riang. Mata sipitnya menatap langit bertabur bintang dengan penuh binar.

"Jinjja? Eomma bilang seperti itu?" Dan Jiwon berpura-pura terkagum akan perkataan sang aegya. Karna sebenarnya ia sudah tahu hal itu. Perlu kalian ketahui, Kim Jiwon itu adalah penguping yang patut di beri penghargaan. -_-

"Ne. Eomma bilang, kalau Hyemi jadi bintang, Hyemi bisa menyinari orang-orang yang mencintai Hyemi. Eomma, Appa, Halmeoni, Chanu, I.M, dan...banyak deh~!"

Jiwon terkekeh mendengar penuturan Hyemi. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Hyemi dan membuat Hyemi semakin nyaman bersandar di dadanya.

"Memangnya, Hyemi mau jadi bintang yang seperti apa?"

"Idol! Hyemi ingin jadi idol!"

"Idol ?" Jiwon mengernyit. Sedikit heran juga.

"Hyemi ingin jadi pianis appa. Seperti eomma. Bolehkan?" Hyemi mendongak sedikit, menatap wajah tampan ayahnya yang sedang menyunggingkan senyum untuknya.

"Boleh. Nanti Appa yang akan mencarikan tempat les piano terbaik untuk Hyemi. Biar Hyemi bisa seperti eomma."

Hyemi kembali bertepuk tangan riang. Mata sipitnya melengkung dan bibir tipisnya tersenyum dengan sangat manis. Membuat Jiwon teringat dengan sang istri. Ugh, ia jadi merindukan istrinya yang manis dan cerewet itu.

.

.

.

.

.

. **TbC**

.

.

Annyeong~~~ Rae kambek bareng ff abal-abal ini. Adakah yang masih menunggu kelanjutan ff ini ?

Oke, saya minta maaf dengat sangat karena telat ngepost dan telatnya udah termasuk luamaa buanget. -_- Yah, kalian tahu sendiri kan akhir" ini dunia KPOP kayak apa, buanyakk buangett yang kambek, disibukin sama MV" baru sama yang paling *agak* ngeselin, harus mikir apa maksud MV nya BTS, harus gabungin I Need U, Prologue, sama Run. Dan sumpah, itu bener-bener makan waktu dan bikin pusing -_-

Baiklah, silahkan reviewnya untuk chapter ini ne *3* maaf gak bisa bales review satu-satu, soalnya lagi dikejar-kejar deadline ff yang lain, hehe...tapi percayalah saya selalu membaca review kalian semua. Oh iya, baca juga ya, ff nya iKON buatanku, JUNHOE-YUNHYEONG couple, judulnya Butterfly, ada kok di list My Stories-nya akun ku ^^ Thanks for Reviews ^^

Sekalilagi...jikyeojuji mothae mianhae~`

See you next chapter, Annyeong~~~ ^^

 **RnR please ^^**

 **Rae#**


End file.
